Mitos atau Fakta?
by Li Chylee
Summary: Mereka bilang, jika bulu matamu jatuh, ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang memikirkanmu. Apakah mitos itu juga berlaku untuk L?


Disclaimer: Death Note bukan milikku. *nangis di dada Ryuk*

Warning: OOC, time line tidak jelas (aku sudah lupa-lupa inget sama time line DN nih -_-'), slight shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read! :D

Summary: Mereka bilang, jika bulu matamu jatuh, ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang memikirkanmu. Apakah mitos itu juga berlaku untuk L?

**Mitos atau Fakta?**

.

.

Keadaan di markas L terbilang sunyi, kecuali dengan hadirnya suara kertas yang bergesekkan dengan jari-jari tangan atau suara ketukan _keyboard_ atau suara mesin komputer yang berdengung pelan. Di luar itu, tak ada suara manusia yang berbicara—berbisik pun tidak. Semua yang ada di sana sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seolah tidak ingin mengusik keheningan yang telah terjadi selama lebih dari sejam itu.

L memerhatikan para mantan anggota kepolisian yang berkumpul di ruangan itu satu persatu dari atas singgasana kursi berrodanya. Ada Aizawa yang dengan serius meneliti data-data Kira yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Soichiro yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari menandai beberapa kasus serangan jantung mendadak yang dialami sejumlah narapidana di beberapa sel tahanan Jepang, sampai Matsuda yang (L curigai) sedang anteng bermain _game Snake_ di pojokan untuk melepas kepenatan. Absennya Mogi dimaklumi karena ia sedang menemani Misa untuk syuting iklan terbarunya.

Sementara itu, Light, sang tersangka utama yang kini berstatus sebagai rekan kerja L, tengah memusatkan perhatian pada grafik-grafik di layar monitor tepat di depannya. Bola mata karamelnya kadang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, membaca informasi yang disajikan bersama grafik tersebut. Ia tampak serius. Cukup serius sampai L tiba-tiba ingin menjejalkan separuh donat yang tergenggam di tangannya ke mulut Light—hanya untuk menikmati reaksi terkejut dan jengkel rekannya itu.

Dan mungkin untuk mendengar suaranya. Meski suara itu pasti akan diliputi oleh nada dongkol, tak mengapa asal Light mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara lembutnya yang sesempurna paras wajahnya.

... _Saya pasti kurang tidur. Atau kurang mengkonsumsi glukosa._

Dengan pikiran itu, L akhirnya menjejalkan donat ukuran besar itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pikirannya mendadak mengarah ke sana saat melihat Light, atau mengapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan suara Light saat ia sudah cukup mendengar suaranya saat mereka berdiskusi, bertengkar, atau melemparkan 'ranjau' tersembunyi dalam kalimat masing-masing untuk menjebak satu sama lain.

L _seharusnya _sudah cukup mendengar suaranya.

"Kalian semua boleh berhenti bekerja dan beristirahat sekarang," ucap L, mengakhiri keheningan di ruangan itu. Semua kepala otomatis menoleh padanya.

"Aku masih bisa bekerja, Ryuuzaki," protes Soichiro dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa Kira lakukan ketika kita lengah," tambah Aizawa.

"Dan menangkap Kira adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menelusuri jejaknya!" Soichiro melanjutkan dengan berapi-api.

"Betul betul betul!" Aizawa tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada Upin-Ipin.

"Apa cuma aku yang senang kita diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat?" Matsuda berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal karena sudah seminggu tidak keramas.

Dua pasang mata yang memancarkan _death glare _langsung terarah pada Matsuda yang malang. Ia hanya bisa meringis mendapati pelototan kedua atasannya.

"Kira memang bisa melakukan sesuatu saat kita beristirahat, tapi ada lebih dari 10% kemungkinan ia justru menunggu kita bekerja sampai kelelahan untuk melakukan penyerangan tak terduga," L menjelaskan dengan nada datarnya. "Simpan energi Soichiro-san dan Aizawa-san untuk nanti. Jangan biarkan tubuh Anda ambruk di saat yang fatal. Kita sudah bekerja cukup keras dua minggu ini." L mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menggerakkan kursinya yang bisa berputar 360 derajat hingga ia memunggungi ketiga mantan polisi itu.

Soichiro menghela napas. Ucapan L ada benarnya. Dengan berat hati ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya, diikuti oleh Aizawa yang juga luluh(?) oleh kata-kata L. Hanya Matsuda, yang terang-terangan mengaku senang atas diberikannya waktu istirahat ini, yang justru kukuh berdiam di tempatnya.

"Matsuda-san tidak ingin ke kamar?" Light bertanya dengan ramah.

L melirik Light dengan ekor matanya. Entah kenapa ucapan Light itu terkesan ambigu di telinganya. Ah, ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ke kamar. Lebih tepatnya ke kamar mandi! Rambutku pasti sudah bau dan lepek sekarang," keluh Matsuda sambil menyisir poninya ke samping.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke kamar sebelum melihat Ryuuzaki sendiri beristirahat!" Pria muda itu menunjuk L yang masih setia berjongkok di kursi putarnya. "Aku tidak ingin Ryuuzaki menjadi _zombie_ karena kurang tidur. Sekarang saja ia sudah mirip setengah-_zombie_! Ups." Matsuda membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Terima kasih atau perhatian Anda, Matsuda-san," L menyahut, mengabaikan tuduhan 'setengah-_zombie_' yang baru saja tertuju padanya. "Saya pun berencana untuk tidur, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya."

L dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Light tertuju padanya.

"Ada masalah, Light-kun?" tanyanya.

"Ternyata kau _memang _bisa tidur, Ryuuzaki? Aku yang terborgol denganmu 24 jam sehari saja tidak pernah melihatmu membuka mulut untuk menguap. Paling-paling untuk makan setumpuk _snack_."

L tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin saya hanya tidak ingin terlihat lengah di hadapanmu, Light-kun, makanya Light-kun tidak pernah melihat saya menguap."

Baru saja L berbicara begitu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rahangnya bergerak membuka. Dia ia menguap.

Light dan Matsuda menatap pemandangan itu seolah mereka sedang menyaksikan keajaiban dunia nomor delapan. Matsuda bahkan menyesal ia tidak sempat mengabadikan kejadian yang penampakannya lebih langka dari hujan meteor itu (halah). Sementara Light hanya bisa terdiam, terpaku, dan terpenjara di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah," L mengusap air mata yang terkumpul di sudut matanya. "Studi menunjukkan kalau menguap itu sangat menular. Bahkan ketika kita melihat, mendengar, membaca, atau menulis kata menguap, tubuh kita otomatis bereaksi dengan hal yang sama," L mengeluarkan pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari sebuah ensiklopedia yang ia baca bertahun-tahun yang lalu, "Saya baru membuktikannya hari ini," tambahnya.

"Ayo pergi ke kamar, Light-kun. Watari yang akan membereskan ruangan ini," ajak L.

"Tunggu," Light berkata pelan setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah L.

"Itu... di wajahmu..." Light berkata lagi tanpa menyempurnakan kalimatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" L meraba wajahnya sendiri dengan jemari kurusnya.

"Ada bulu mata yang jatuh!" Matsuda berseru untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikiran Light.

"Huh? Bulu mata?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau punya bulu mata juga, Ryuuzaki," ujar Light sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bulu mata itu dari pipi L. Sedikit sentuhan di kulit wajahnya membuat L mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak terbiasa disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi disentuh di area wajah. Desiran di dadanya mungkin berasal dari rasa tidak nyaman, atau... sesuatu yang lain. L belum bisa memutuskan.

"_Well_, maaf kalau mata saya seperti mata alien. Tapi saya juga punya bulu mata," L akhirnya berkata dengan nada tersinggung demi menutupi jejak kemerahan di pipinya-yang semoga saja diartikan sebagai tanda kekesalan oleh dua orang di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang bilang matamu seperti alien kok, Ryuuzaki," Light _sweatdrop_.

"Eh, tahu tidak mitos yang menyebutkan kalau bulu mata kita jatuh artinya ada seseorang yang sedang memikirkan kita?" Matsuda menyela dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau percaya pada mitos itu, Matsuda-san?" Light bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Pipi Matsuda memerah, kali ini jelas berasal dari rasa malu.

"Kau sendiri, Light-kun? tanyanya balik.

"Jelas aku tidak percaya, Matsuda-san. Itu kan hanya mitos, tidak dibuktikan secara ilmiah." Light tersenyum kecil.

Ia pun menambahkan dalam hati, 'Kalau mitos itu benar, bulu mataku sekarang pasti sudah rontok tidak bersisa. Misa bisa memikirkanku ribuan kali dalam sehari, belum lagi Takada, Sakura, Haruka, Setsuna, sampai Chacha Marica Hei Hei(?).' Light mengabsen pacar, mantan pacar, mantan gebetan, dan mantan teman-tapi-mesranya satu per satu. Dan yang tadi itu belum disebut semua.

"Kalaupun ada satu orang yang memikirkan saya, pasti itu Kira yang sedang memikirkan cara mengakhiri hidup saya." L melirik Light penuh arti.

"Tidak perlu melirik ke arahku juga kali," ujar Light sambil menyipitkan matanya, bosan dengan tuduhan Kira yang selalu diarahkan padanya secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.

"Mungkin saja itu bukan Kira, Ryuuzaki. Siapa tahu itu jodohmu di masa depan, ahahahaha!"

_Siiiiing... _Tawa Matsuda dibalas dengan keheningan yang mencekam, mirip situasi kuburan di malam satu suro.

"Ha... ha..." Suara tawa Matsuda makin melempem, bak kerupuk di bubur ayam yang sudah tercampur dengan kuahnya. Benyek dan tak renyah lagi.

'Susah memang, mengajak bercanda orang seperti Ryuuzaki,' batin Matsuda pundung.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Ryuuzaki!" Akhirnya Matsuda melesat keluar untuk meninggalkan salah satu dari sekian banyak _awkward moment _dalam hidupnya itu.

"Jodoh ya... Entah aku harus kasihan atau apa pada jodoh masa depanmu," gumam Light sambil melirik raut wajah L yang tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan jodoh masa depan saya, lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu sendiri yang berpotensi berjodoh dengan Amane-san, Light-kun," balas L. Ia bisa mendengar suara menelan ludah dari tenggorokan Light.

"Ya, ya, kau benar." Light bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia menjalani masa depannya dengan Misa di sampingnya. Sepuluh tahun mendatang Misa pasti makin posesif pada dirinya. Jangan-jangan ia mau ke toilet saja Misa memaksa mau ikut. Jangan-jangan ia tidak diperbolehkan mengobrol dengan wanita lain. Jangan-jangan melirik laki-laki lain pun tidak boleh. Jangan-jangan ia akan disekap di ruang bawah tanah supaya wajah tampannya hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Misa sendiri. Hiiii... sungguh penggambaran _yandere _tingkat dewa.

"Lebih baik kita segera tidur sebelum Misa datang kemari," Light berujar dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri, merinding karena visualisasi konyolnya tadi.

"Ide bagus." L pun melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan bersuhu dingin itu. Di balik wajah datarnya, tersimpan sedikit rasa penasaran atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Bulu mata yang jatuh.

Rasa-rasanya baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian seperti itu dan menyadarinya, mengingat bulu matanya memang pendek, tipis, dan hampir tak terlihat. Jika mitos yang dijabarkan oleh Matsuda memang benar... dan jika memang bukan Kira yang menyebabkan sehelai bulu matanya terlepas dari tempatnya...

_Siapa sesungguhnya yang sedang memikirkannya tadi?_

.

.

.

L tak pernah tahu bahwa saat ia menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya, dalam waktu sepersekian detik, pikiran Light menyuguhkan 1001 skenario lain di mana L membuka mulut selebar itu untuk alasan yang lain. Alasan yang... _tabu_ untuk dibicarakan. Bakat akting Light tentu saja sangat membantunya untuk menyembunyikan reaksi mencurigakan yang bisa membuat L mengendus pikiran mesumnya.

.

.

.

Jadi, itu mitos atau fakta?

Kamu yang menentukan. ;)

**Fin**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Mind to leave some comments? *wink wink*

Btw aku beneran menguap berkali-kali lho pas mengetik dan membaca kata 'menguap'. Hooooaaaam. #nguap lagi

Semoga fic pendek ini setidaknya bisa menghadirkan senyuman di wajah kalian, _readers_-chan. ;)

Update-an The Love Note-nya tungguin ya, masih ngumpulin ide dan mood nih~ #ditimpuk


End file.
